Alltag auf der seaQuest Abwasch
by Kiddo
Summary: zwei Crewmitglieder müssen abwaschen


**Alltag auf der seaQuest – Abwasch**

By Kiddo

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie „seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit dem schreiben dieser Storie.

Diese Geschichte ist die erste von mehreren kurzen Geschichten. Alle werden den Namen „Alltag auf der seaQuest" tragen aber unabhängig von einander stehen. Aber eins werden sie gemeinsam haben, sie drehen sich alle um das ganz normale Leben auf dem U-Boot. Viele der Geschichten werden kurze Szenen sein die ich schon lange im Kopf habe, aber die ich nie in eine größere Geschichte mit hineinbauen konnte, andere werden voraussichtlich kurze Dialoge sein und keine großen Erklärungen drum herum haben. Lasst euch einfach überraschen, denn im Moment hab ich im Kopf erst 4 Geschichten etwas genauer ausgefeilt, weiß also mit anderen Worten auch noch nicht so viel.

Tja, da hatte ich mir vorgenommen im Moment nichts zu schreiben und mich bloß den seaQuest DVD's zu widmen und was mache ich? Ich schreibe! Aber hey, sich die vielen tollen Szenen anzuschauen bringt einen einfach auf solche Ideen, da kann man sich nicht gegen wehren.

* * *

Benjamin Krieg beförderte einen weiteren Stapel mit dreckigem Geschirr in das Spülbecken. „Ich versteh immer noch nicht wie Bridger herausgefunden hat das wir das waren." 

Lucas zog die Augenbraun hoch und schaute den Offizier kritisch an. „Ben, wer sollte es den bitte schön sonst gewesen sein?"

Krieg zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Irgendwer halt."

„Wenn der MegLave plötzlich nicht mehr „Thank you for riding MegLave" sagt und stattdessen irgendwelche Glückskeks Sprüche von sich gibt, können es nur wir gewesen sein. Wer sonst kämme auf solch eine Idee und könnte dies auch umsetzten?" Das Computergenie nahm sich ein frisches Geschirrhandtuch zum abtrocknen, sein jetziges wahr schon völlig durchnässt.

Der Versorgungsoffizier nickte nachdenklich. „Auch wieder war, trotzdem hätte er uns zur Strafe nicht zum Spülldienst verdonnern müssen. Wir haben doch eine Geschirrspülmaschine die prima funktioniert." Für über 200 Personen das Geschirr per Hand zu spülen war keine angenehme Angelegenheit.

„Wäre es dir lieber wenn er uns mit Kartoffelschälen oder ähnlichen bestraft hätte?" Fragte der Teenager grinsend, als sie das letzte Mal dies getan hatten, hatte sich Ben mehrmals in die Finger geschnitten.

„Bloß nicht! Da spüle ich lieber weiter." Er sah auf seine Hände. „Mensch, meine Hände sind schon richtig verschrumpelt."

Der Blondschopf hielt seine linke Hand hoch die einen Verband zierte. „Ich würde dich ja zu gern ablösen, aber du weißt ja, ich darf nicht." Den Tag zufuhr hatte es eine Situation mit einem anderem U-Boot gegeben bei der die seaQuest mit einem Torpedo beschossen wurden war. Das gesamte Boot war davon durchgeschüttelt wurden und Lucas der gerade Dr. Westphalen bei einem Experiment geholfen hatte war zu Boden gegangen und in die Scherben eines Reagenzglas gefallen. Er konnte nur von Glück reden das es die Außenfläche seiner Hand getroffen hatte und nicht die innen.

Der Versorgungsoffizier verzog das Gesicht. „Du hast wirklich ein tolles Timing." Er nahm eine Bürste und schrubbte an einem verkrusteten Teller herum. „Ich bin immer noch der Meinung, dass unsere Strafe zu hoch ist. Schließlich haben wir nichts Böses gemacht. Der MegLave Spruch war doch echt öde, so gesehen haben wir allen einen gefallen getan."

Das konnte das Computergenie nicht abstreiten, ihm gefiel der MegLave so auch um einiges besser. „Sieh's mal so, es hätte noch schlimmer kommen können."

„Und wie?"

„Ich könnte keinen Verband um die Hand tragen und müsste statt abtrocknen abspülen." Er grinste über das ganze Gesicht.

Der Moraloffizier wollte gerade etwas entgegnen als Iva die Küche betrat und sich neben Lucas stellte und ihm das Geschirrhandtuch entriss. Mitfühlend sah sie den Teenager an. „Tut deine Hand noch sehr weh?"

Das Computergenie überlegte kurz, was war jetzt wohl die beste antwort. „Na ja, es geht."

Die Küchenchefin schüttelte vorwurfsvoll mit dem Kopf. „Ich kann nicht verstehen wie Dr. Westphalen es nur zulassen kann, dass der Captain dich abtrocknen lässt. Dabei hab ich sie doch immer für so eine Vernünftige Frau gehalten." Sie packte den Teenager kurz am Ellbogen und zog ihn zum nächst besten Stuhl. „Da setzt du dich jetzt hin und bleibst sitzen, sonst gibt es ärger!"

Lucas tat wie im geheißen, die Erfahrung hatte ihn gelehrt, dass man Iva in solchen Situationen besser nicht wieder sprach.

Währendessen ging Iva zum Gefrierschrank, holte etwas heraus und hantierte dann noch etwas weiter herum. Drei Minuten später war sie fertig und drückte dem überraschten Lucas auf einmal einen großen Eisbecher mit Sahne und Schokosoße in die Hand. „Hier, lass es dir schmecken." Sie wuschelte dem Teen noch mal kurz durch das Haar und schnappte sich dann das Geschirrhandtuch um selbst abzutrocknen.

Ben stand mit offenen Mund da.

„Sie brauchen gar nicht so zu schauen Luitened, ich kann ja wohl nicht zu lassen das Lucas mit einer Verletzten Hand arbeitet. Sie dagegen haben ihre Strafe verdient, wie können sie nur den armen Jungen immer wieder zu so einem Unsinn anstiften. Sie sollten sich wirklich schämen!"

Der Versorgungsoffizier entschied, dass es das Beste war gar nichts dazu zu sagen, andernfalls würde ihn Iva nur einen elend langen Vortrag halten.

* * *

Etwa 45 Minuten später war der gesamte Abwasch endlich erledigt und Krieg und Lucas verließen die Küche. 

„Ben, das von vorhin nehme ich zurück. Es hätte doch noch schlimmer kommen können."

„Und das wäre?"

„Na Iva hätte nicht da sein können und dann hätte ich wirklich abtrocknen müssen."

Ende

Geschrieben am 11.01.2006

* * *

Okay, ganz zufrieden bin ich mit der Geschichte zwar nicht, aber naja…

Samusa ich hoffe du nimmst es mir nicht übel das ich mir einfach mal deine Iva ausgeliehen habe. Aber ich dachte ich benutze sie statt mir irgendeinen anderen Namen auszudenken. Schließlich ist sie inzwischen schon ein richtiger Charakter. Hoffe es ist auch okay wenn ich sie in Zukunft noch das ein oder andere mal einsetzte.

Ach ja, kurze Info für alle die dies Interessiert, es gibt jetzt auch ein deutschsprachiges seaQuest Forum auf dieser Seite.


End file.
